Eyes On Me
by SinsofMidnight
Summary: My first ever song fic! Lucifer's last concert in Japan before heading to America, told from Sakuya's POV. Sticks pretty close to the storyline. Rated T for sensual content, but it's not sensual enough for a M rating... May add a lemon later. ONESHOT!


_**Okay, so this is my first ever song fic, and I hope you guys like it!**_

_**~Sins~  
**_

* * *

_**I never sang my song  
On the stage, on my own  
I never said my words  
Wishing they would be heard.  
I saw you smiling at me  
Was it real or just my fantasy  
You'd always be there in the corner  
Of this tiny little bar  
**_

I glanced around the auditorium, searching for her. My special girl, my most precious love. She was, after all, the reason we'd gotten so far. She was my personal support group, as well as the lyricist to the band. I knew I could count on her to be at every concert I ever preformed.

The sensual lyrics never failed to hit home with the audience, but that was because of her. Aine was out there in the audience and knew that every single word I sang was for her.

I found her finally, hidden by the edge of the stage. My smile widened and I wiped the perspiration off my brow. _There you are,_ I thought.

_  
__**My last night here for you  
Same old songs, just once more  
My last night here with you?  
Maybe yes, maybe no.  
I kind of liked it your way  
How you shyly placed your eyes on me  
Oh did you ever know?  
That I have mine on you  
**_

This was the last concert before we went to America, so I knew I could get by with what I was about to do. Instead of the next song, one that Aine had written the lyrics to, I played the first chords of "Midnight Crow", one of our oldest songs and, as I knew, one of her favorites. This wasn't the last concert I'd ever sing, but it was my last in Japan for a while. So Atsuro, Santa, Yuki, and Trowa followed my lead, launching into the song.

I searched for her gaze, the piercing blue of her eyes as they softened when she heard me sing. I latched my gaze onto her. Shyly, she lifted her gaze to mine. _Kami, I still love how she does that!_ Even after so long, so many things we'd done together, she was still so shy to "steal me away from the world", as she put it.

_  
__**Darling, so there you are  
With that look on your face  
As if you're never hurt  
As if you're never down.  
Shall I be the one for you  
Who pinches you softly but sure  
If frown is shown then  
I will know that you are no dreamer  
**_

She always got so into the music. She looked as if nothing could ever harm her, as if nothing ever had. I knew better, but the look always got to me. Her eyes went dreamy as she gazed upon me.

She always laughed when I told her this. "It's because I feel your voice as I feel your hands," she told me once after a long night of 'persuasion'.

_She looks like she's dreaming. Should I pinch her and make sure she knows she's awake?_

_**  
So let me come to you  
Close as I wanna be  
Close enough for me  
To feel your heart beating fast.  
And stay there as I whisper  
How I loved your peaceful eyes on me  
Did you ever know  
That I have mine on you**_

I walked to the edge of the stage, my gaze never leaving hers. I reached out for her hand, and she gave it to me willingly, knowing what I had planned. I pulled her onto the stage with me as the song ended, just like the first time she came to hear me. the others took this as a signal to launch into "Drug".

She blushed, knowing just what would happen. We would mimic the music video, only this time in front of thousands of fans. We'd done it before, so she knew just what to do.

I could feel the pounding of her heart against my chest. It made me smile, and I leaned in to whisper in her ear, "I love you, Aine."

_**Darling, so share with me  
Your love if you have enough  
Your tears if you're holding back  
Or pain if that's what it is  
How can I let you know  
I'm more than the clothes and the voice  
Just reach me out then  
You would know that you're not dreaming**_

She ran her hands across my chest, then down my shoulders. She held her body tight to mine, mimicking the motions of lovemaking, loving me with her imagination. It was so much easier for her now, knowing that she held my heart in her hand.

"Sometimes," she used to tell me, "I feel like this is all a dream I'll wake up from, that this, all of this, has been the product of a virgin's over-active imagination."

To which I responded: "Touch me, and I'll prove you're not dreaming."

When the song ended, I closed the concert with my usual line and went back stage with Aine.

When we were in my dressing room, Aine looked at me. "You could have warned me before that you were going to do that!"

I smiled at her. "But then it wouldn't have been as fun."

I cut off the rest of her protests with a kiss that lasted for several minutes and ended up with her pressed against the door, breathing hard. "And I really enjoy apologizing for it," I added, smiling at her.

She laughed at that. "You enjoy anything sensual, don't you?"

"But what I enjoy most," I told her softly, drawing her into my arms again, "is when the most sensual creature in my world only has eyes for me."

* * *

**  
**

**_Yay for my first song fic! Personally, I like how it turned out! And now, the post fic character discussion!_**

**Sakuya:** I'm glad you changed that one line.

**Sins:** What, the one about the dress? Why? I remember the concert you wore one… it was rather hot, if you ask me.

**Sakuya:** Yeah, that one. Everytime Aine thinks about it, she gets really disappointed that she didn't get a picture of me in it. *shudder* She wants to show it to our son.

**Sins:** O.O And scare the poor child?

**Sakuya:** *chuckles* That's what I thought, too.

**Sins:** Well, take care of yourself and your family. We'll talk again when I write another songfic!

**Sakuya:** *rolls his eyes* See you around, then.

**Anywho! Please review and tell me what you think of my first song fic!**


End file.
